The transportation of articles, such as items of personal baggage, is an area of great concern. When baggage is transported there are invariably periods of time in which the baggage is susceptible to tampering. This may either be when baggage is left unattended, however briefly, by the owner, or may even occur after the baggage owner has handed over the baggage to the care of the transporters.
Tampering with such articles of baggage is becoming increasingly more common, and may well have disastrous effects. Tampering can include merely opening and rifling through the contents of a bag, stealing contents from a bag or even inserting items into a bag.
Given this increase in tampering, and the corresponding increase in awareness, there is a need for a simple way in which to secure items of baggage so as to be able to immediately ascertain whether the item has been tampered with.
The foregoing prior art discussion is not to be taken as an admission of common general knowledge.